


Houdini

by DanielleAlice



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, honestly what more do you need, the cat was named by a 10 year old Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleAlice/pseuds/DanielleAlice
Summary: Kara has anew apartment and a cat keeps showing up and she doesn't know why or how or who it belongs to but she loves it nonetheless, the cute owner is definitely a bonus.





	

 “Yes, yes, Alex I know, you can stop worrying about me. This new apartment building is in a good neighborhood and my door has two locks on it. I promise I’ll be safe. If anything happens you know I’ll call you. I love you, get some rest.”

Kara turned her lights on and locked her door behind her as she hung her phone up, setting it on the kitchen counter and opening the freezer door to grab the rest of the cookie dough ice cream she was keeping as a reward for herself for when she finished unpacking her new place. She turned around to grab a spoon out of the drawer but stopped in her tracks when she saw two glowing eyes coming from her kitchen sink.

Kara didn’t remember a cat being part of the lease agreement.

She stood there, frozen, wide eyed, not sure what to do about the cat she suddenly seems to be having a staring contest with. Once she comes to her senses, she laughs at the absurdity of the situation.

“Hey there little buddy, are you friendly?” she asks in a small calm voice, slowly reaching out for the cat that seems to be just as interested in her as she is in it. The cat pushes into her hand, purring, as she reaches its head. Kara smiles warmly and notices a collar around its neck. Still petting it, she looks at the tag hoping for an address or phone number but finds only a name.

“Super Pooper?” Kara giggles at the strange name, “Do you mind if I call you Mr. Poops?”

The cat meows loudly in return and Kara smiles at her new furry friend. “You can stay here tonight, I’m not really sure where else you could go.” She gets up and makes a make-shift bed for Mr.Poops on her couch, reminding herself she’ll need to get her vacuum from Alex tomorrow to clean up all the cat hair that she knows will be covering her place by the morning.

“I’ve gotta go to bed now Mr. Poops, feel free to stick around and relax. Sweet dreams!” Kara sat out a bowl of water for the visitor and went to bed.

\---

The next morning after getting ready for work, Kara walked over to pet her new friend, “Hey there little guy, you’re probably hungry but I don’t really have anything you could eat right now, I hardly have anything I can eat, actually. I still haven’t gone grocery shopping. I’ll get something for you while I’m out ok? You be good today.” At that Kara opened the door to leave for work when Mr. Poops darted past her legs and into the hallway. Kara paused for a moment to register what happened, then laughed at her disappearing friend. She shrugged it off and went about her day.

 

“A cat?” Winn repeated what his friend had just told him, bemused.

“Yup! His name is Super Pooper, but I called him Mr. Poops. He seemed to like it.” Kara smiled as she picked up some papers that were set on her desk and began to look over them.

“There was a cat named Super Pooper in your kitchen sink and you’re just… cool with it?”

“Well, he was sweet and he didn’t bother me.”

“You didn’t even stop to think who it may belong to?”

“Well of course I did that’s why I checked his collar, but it only had a name. I guess he knew who he belongs to though, because when I opened the door this morning to leave he darted out of my apartment.”

“Maybe he got stuck in there somehow before you moved in?”

“I don’t think so, I probably would have seen him at some point while I was unpacking.”

“Fair point. How do you know it’s a boy cat anyway? Isn’t it like, hard to tell with cats or something?”

Kara cringed slightly, “Right, about that, do you by chance know how to get the smell of cat spray out of clothing?”

“Oh god..” Winn wore a mixed look of disgust and amusement at his friend’s unfortunate situation

 

Kara sighed as she fumbled to get her key into her lock. It had been a long day at work and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to sit down, watch Netflix, and eat these beautiful Potstickers. What she was not anticipating was the loud meow once she did finally sit down and nearly have her first bite of food in her mouth.

“How did you get in here again Mr. Poops?” She was baffled, as far as she knew there was no way this cat could have gotten in unless someone else let him while she was away, and she was the only one with a key to the new lock she put on her door.

Kara sighed and put her potstickers on the coffee table to pick up her mysterious friend “Maybe I should call you Houdini.” She spoke to him thoughtlessly as she picked him up “You know you always manage to make yourself known to me right when I’m about to eat food, and if this friendship is going to work out, you’re gonna’ have to let me eat.”

She smiled and set him down next to her and picked up her awaited food. As she began eating, her furry friend started meowing very loudly. She looked at him with wide eyes and a mouth full of food before realizing he wanted some as well. “I didn’t get any kitty food today buddy, I didn’t think you were coming back.” Her statement was met by another loud meow.

Kara laughed and gave Mr. Poops a small piece of her last potsticker, not sure if it would harm him if he ate too much of one. He purred happily and she laughed as she got ready for bed, and made his bed up on the couch again.

“Goodnight Super Pooper, sweet dreams.”

 

 

“Wait, so you’ve just had a cat spend the night at your place for two weeks and it leaves during the day?” Alex asked her sister in disbelief.

“Yeah! He’s really sweet. Do you want any sugar for your coffee?” Kara asked, grabbing the sugar from her sister’s cabinet and pouring a sickening amount into her own cup.

Alex smiled and shook her head at her sister’s sweet tooth, grabbing the sugar and pouring a small amount into her own coffee. “And it leaves during the day, you have no clue where it goes?”

“No, I’m always on my way to work so I can’t exactly follow him to his house. And what would I say anyway? ‘Oh hi your cat has been staying the night with me, I’ve decided to adopt him as my part time pet.’ I don’t think that would go over very well.”

“Who knows, maybe his owner is really hot. It’s could be love at first sight.”

“Or it could be an old woman who, I don’t know, sues me or something for stealing her fur child at night.” Kara sighed, not sure what to do.

Alex just smiled at her sisters weird situation. Strange things did always seem to follow Kara. “Well I’d tell you do not let him stay any more but if he’s letting himself in and you aren’t sure how, I guess that’s more up to him than it is you.”

Kara sighed and slumped into her seat at the kitchen island. “At least he’s cute.”

Alex laughed “I’d love to meet him some time.”

 

 

“Alright Mr. Poops you know the routine, I gotta go to work” Kara had gotten so use to talking to her ‘part time pet’ as she liked to call him, that she truly felt like he was listening to her, whether it was logical or not.

Mr. Poop meowed lightly and waited by the front door for her to open it so he could begin his second life. Kara opened the door and watched her friend run out as usual, but this time he didn’t run down the hall. He ran directly at her next door neighbor, who happened to be getting her newspaper, and jumped up onto her to sit on her shoulder. Kara almost felt the need to apologize before she realized she was meeting his real owner.

“Well I guess I know where you’ve been running off to at night Poopsie.” Kara smiled sheepishly at this woman’s comment, almost embarrassed that she had been harboring her cat for the past few weeks, even if it wasn’t exactly her choice.

“He just kind of.. showed up one night. He left the next morning but he kept showing up so I let him spend the nights with me.” Kara said nervously, playing with her glasses as she stood in front of her admittedly cute neighbor.

“Yeah, sorry about that,”  the woman laughed lightly at the animal on her shoulder, “Your place, um, the woman who use to live there was his owner. We were very close, she even let me name him when she first got him, I was 10, which is why it’s so.. well, you know. When she moved she gave him to me because he grew something of a fondness to me over the years. Little Poopsie over here must just still be use to hanging out over there, I’m so sorry he’s been bothering you.” She looked at Kara apologetically with her kind eyes.

“Oh, no, not at all! I’ve loved his company, he’s very sweet when he’s not trying to eat my potstickers” Kara smiled at her furry friend who was balanced on his owner’s shoulder licking his front paw

“Oh, those are his absolute favorite, I’m surprised he let you eat any” The woman laughed.

“We may have fought if he did; they’re my favorite too,” Kara smiled and thought for a moment. “But, do you by chance know how he keeps getting into my apartment? I don’t mind, it’s just a complete mystery to me.”

Her neighbor laughed fully at this, “Yes actually, the lock to the window in your apartment is broken, and he learned how open the windows himself to get back and forth between our apartments.”

Kara smacked herself mentally, “I’ve actually been keeping my window open because the weather has been so good lately, and that.. makes so much sense. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before.”

“If you don’t want him in your place anymore I’m more than happy to help pay for a working lock on your window..” the woman trailed off, not really wanting her to agree, but suggesting it purely because she thought that was what she should do.

“I mean I was kind of thinking of a kind of joint custody type deal.” Kara half-joked, once again trailing her hand up to her glasses frames to fidget with them.

“Goodness at least buy me dinner first, I don’t even know your name darling.” The woman smirked, leaning against her door frame and causing Super Pooper to have to reposition himself to keep balanced.

“What? No! I mean I, that’s not what I meant, I wasn’t insinuating that we-“ Kara felt herself burn red at such a forward statement. She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

“My name is Lena, what’s yours?” Lena smiled sweetly

“I’m Kara.” She smiled back nervously

“So is that a yes or a no to dinner because that’s the only way you’re getting joint custody out of me.”

“Well, I mean, I guess I have no choice. I’d love to go to dinner with you, Lena.”

“Perfect, I’m sure Poopsie will be pleased with this arrangement.” Lena smiled at Kara as she grabbed her cat off of her shoulder to hold him. “This Friday, I’ll knock on your door at 7p.m. wear something nice.”

“I, uh, of course. Absolutely. I can’t wait.” Kara stood staring at her beautiful neighbor in awe at the conversation unfolding in front of her.

“See you then darling.” Lena walked back into her apartment, leaving Kara to stand there.

 

 

“Hey Alex?”

“Shouldn’t you be at work Kara?”

“I’m on my way. I met the owner of the cat. You weren’t too far off on them being hot. As a matter of fact you were spot on. We have a date this Friday at 7.”

“What? Oh my god what happened? How did it go? Is it a guy or a girl? Are they nice?” Alex was so happy to hear her sister actually had a date, not to mention she just admitted Alex was right which she will absolutely be holding against her for a while.

“I’ll tell you at sister night tonight.”

“Well I guess I’m going to have to meet more than just the cat now.” Alex teased

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors I just kind of went for it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
